


The Fae Child

by Bloody_Sugar_Skull



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Blood Loss, Catholic Imagery, Death, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Goddesses, Gods, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rain, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, fae, m/m - Freeform, nymph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Sugar_Skull/pseuds/Bloody_Sugar_Skull
Summary: How lovely the spring breeze was. How lovely to feel it brush my face at least once before I was gone.





	1. Spring Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a story idea that I've had for a while and I'm glad I'm finally getting it out of my system. I know this site is mainly for Fandom Works and I do plan on writing that as well as these original works.

The flowers looked lovely.

Even in the bleak spring rain they shone as tiny beacons beckoning and calling you to them. At times like these, with Mama howling with the intensity of a wolf and Papa screaming at her, they seemed even more inviting than usual.

Maybe that's why I left. The door, blown open by the wind, seemed only an encouragement as it banged against the wall and let the rain in as if it were an uninvited guest.

Perhaps I killed the fire as I left, letting it chase and die at my heels as I stepped into the rain soaked fields. My back warm then cold as I stood in the down pour.

Maybe I did steal the rain, just as the stories say. The sun hasn't shined on my face since that day after all. Or maybe...or maybe I realized, finally the others would say, that mortals were only a pain. 

* * *

Rain clouds hung low on the horizon, hiding the sun away in what might have been a game of Hide & Seek. I took my time though, unbothered by the threat of a down pour, walking through the fields to the old cow barn. Something nagged at my mind but i dismissed it and kept walking, swinging my milking pail before stopping dead in my tracks, listening as the milk pail landed with a loud clatter at my feet.

My gut told me to go to the market this morning. Oh how I should've went and not that lying man.

A shivering babe, wrapped in soaked clothe, lay at the barn doors. My mind went blank in an attempt to describe them, words seeming to flee in my search. Otherworldly stood out but it still didn't seem to fit....perhaps ethereal? Oh yes, ethereal was the right word for the babe. The child's presence wasn't what unnerved or even angered me though. No, no it was the implications behind their presence that truly set my blood aflame. The implication that my husband had defiled our home with a bed-mate. That my husband had disgraced our sacred vows for something pretty and powerful.

The babe, however, was not to blame for his actions, nor would I take my anger out on them. They knew not of their parentage nor would they. So instead of leaving the poor babe defenseless to a hungry wolf or fox I carried them inside, dressed them in dry and warm cheese cloth, before finally laying them to rest in an old manger. The babe fell asleep almost instantly and I went about my original tasks of feeding, milking, and brushing the cows and old goats. My hands worked steadily, though my mind was like a beehive of thoughts. As quickly as one struck me I dismissed it, not wanting for a moment to grow distracted. 

The crying startled me, having almost forgotten the child, I turned with a quickness. They were squirming in the manger, face and fists red from crying, and somehow the cheese cloth I had dressed them in had gotten soaked. I wondered then if perhaps this child was not the spawn of a god as I thought but perhaps something else entirely. I was quick to redress them, noticing their sex, before grabbing another cloth and beginning to soak it in the goat milk. My tits had long been dry, three children now old enough to travel on their own, but I knew from the women in town this was a good substitute as any.

As the crying subsided, and the suckling began I finally allowed myself to think. The thoughts that bounced in my mind like branches in a storm whirled in every direction, leading me to pace and nurse at the same time. The child wasn't heavy but I still had to readjust every few moments. She was hard to hold, slippery and squirming constantly, the cloth I dressed her in already beginning to wet. Perhaps she was curses by a local water nymph? Though what a babe could do to offend a nymph I knew not. Perhaps a revenge curse from the gods? It would certainly explaining her being abandoned on the barn steps but not much else. The child had finished nursing and I settled them once more in the manger, finally getting a better chance to observe her. 

Blue tinted skin, eyes round and wide with that subtle cat-like curve. Her features too sharp, too defined for a mere babe and thus it struck me. With wide eyes my feet carried me backwards, knocking over the stool I had used to milk the cows in my hurry to get away from the thing in the manger. Fae....I had touched, dressed, and fed a fae babe. I had no clue how old the child was, how much they understood, or even why she was here but I did know one thing at the very least. 

 

I was in deep, deep trouble.


	2. Spring Nights

Moonlight danced across the glade.

The grass swayed and moved with the nighttime breeze, not a care in the world. Somewhere close an owl hooted and the night birds sang, adding to the nightly musical.

It seemed so peaceful out here. Far more peaceful than that house, full of screaming and pain. Too close quarters and moving, growing limbs. Too much, too fast and something was bound to break.

I guess what broke was me. Shattered like glass under pressure from all sides, and spread across the floor.

I think I was the too much, too fast. Limbs moving and growing too fast, becoming too much. 

I guess I caused all the screaming, leading to all the pain. The pain filled the void of two baby shaped holes. Two baby shaped holes that never got filled, two baby shaped holes in a heart already so holy. Two baby shaped holes inside a mother shaped grave.

* * *

 

Rain pounded the roof and I tried not to cast a glance towards the barn. The barn with a leaky roof and.....one leaky roof and one defenseless baby. I shook my head at the thought immediately, that was no normal babe. It was a  _fae_. A disgusting creature that changes shape, kidnaps children, and hides to prey on defenseless mortals. Why a  _fae_ would want to prey on me and my husband I knew not, however I doubt it was anything good.

Ha!  _Good_ , as if those creatures would know anything of  _good._ They are pure evil, filled with nothing but disgusting and vile ideals. Shape-shifting, deal making, mischievous creatures that want only for their own amusement. They steal mortals as infants and leave dolls in their place. The very thought of these creatures was enough to rise bile in my throat, and it was all I could do not to retch....however the babe knew not of their nature....she knew not what her kind has done to mortals and-...and perhaps if she were raised proper maybe she would not be so vile?

A crack of lighting and thunder shook the house and I rushed out to the barn, barefoot and sinking in the mud. The first and last storms of spring were always the worst, oh what was I thinking? I could only hope the babe had not drowned by time I reached her. How could I be so cruel? How can I think such harshness about fae when I was so willing to let one die and not give it a chance? Prayers tonight would be a blessing, a relief to ask for and receive forgiveness. Wailing reached my ears and I struggled with the barn door, stuck in the mud and refusing to move. Huffing and panting, wiping rain out of my eyes I heaved against the door, trying with all of my might to get it unstuck.

Finally, with a shudder, it moved through the mud and opened. What was revealed shocked me. The inside of the barn was dry, completely and utterly, the leaks seeming to have fixed themselves. In fact as I stepped in and closed the door behind me, I noticed that the barn seemed much warmer than the chilly air outside even though I knew it normally had a draft. The cows were peaceful and even the goats seemed not to notice the storm happening outside. The babe wasn't wailing because she was wet or drowning, but she was wailing because she  was hungry. I stood dumbfounded and my jaw hanging open. Did this babe have more power than I thought? Was she protected by something per chance?

Whatever it was, I wasn't going to test it. Instead I grabbed an extra cloth, soaked it in more goat milk and began once more feeding her. I knew not what she was, who she was, or even her parentage but what I did know is that she was a babe and that she needed to be taken care of. No matter her power, or her species, she was young and could be changed. Perhaps with enough love and care, maybe with enough nurturing and teaching, I could change this poor fae and save her from the awful fate that befell her kind.

Yes...Yes this is why the child appeared to me. So that I may change her, and lead her down the path of good. So that she may in turn teach her own kind and perhaps make the world just that much of a better place. With my guidance of course, she might even become the Fae Queen! Oh yes, I would certainly not let this opportunity pass by and allow the child to die. She was going to change so much and I will be praised for leading her! This couldn't become a better day.

The babe had stopped nursing and I laid her down once more, watching as she fell asleep. A smirk formed on my lips as I thought of the future. This was going to be perfect, a new start and a new image. Soon I will have the Fae Queen dancing in the palm of my hand. Soon my name will be known across the entire land as the one who tamed a _fae_. I nearly jumped for joy at the thought. Even the king will know who I am, and I might just get the respect I deserve.

How lucky I truly am to be given this opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I figured I would make it enticing enough to gain attraction and then add more in the following chapters. I hope you've enjoyed this little preview into The Fae Child


End file.
